A Contract Called Desire
by RebelYeller
Summary: Claude's thoughts drift around Alois and the desire that binds them and their contract. Paring: ClaudexAlois Rating: T -for suggestive language


Author's Note: So this new season of Kuroshitsuji II has managed to do the unthinkable and necromancy me out of my writer's block grave in honor of Claude and Alois. I simply adore this pair already so I had to write something~ I have to admit though haven't written any fanfics in years so I apologize if I'm rusty or my writing style is awkward. Critiques, even flames –as long as they are well articulated– are welcomed. I also apologize if there are any errors, my beta is a stereotypical straight-yaoi-hating-boy who knows nothing of Kuroshitsuji, so he really wasn't much help besides a grammar/spell check and I'm almost sure he skipped over parts -LOL- so safe to say I'm basically working beta-less here ;D

Hope you enjoy it!

Important: The word 'desire' is used very frequently in this fic so I just wanted to note that I'm using the word 'desire' here in all of its definitions. Therefore when 'desire' is mentioned it doesn't always have a sexual connotation attached to it (although they are definitely present and plentiful as well) but can also mean a longing, need or want for something or a feeling. It's best to pay attention to the context but I tried to make it as clear as possible already. :)

Without further delay…

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, orz

* * *

..A Contract called Desire..

"Claude you'll stay with me until I fall asleep, wont you?" an angelic but tired voice asked. The fatigue could be heard in his voice and it was obvious it would not take long for Alois to fall asleep tonight.

Lit by the illumination of the candelabrum in his hand, the only light, save for the dim moonlight carving shadows on the other side of the room, Claude looked down at Alois who lay in his bed. He could not fathom why his master would ask him that question repeatedly every single night. This had become a routine for them since the night of their contract and it would be odd if there was a night Claude didn't stay by his master's side until he was sound asleep.

"If it is what your highness desires, than it is what I shall do", he responded bowing slightly at the waist. The light from the candles flickered in his eyes. Even though he found the request unnecessary Claude would consistently indulge him with his response anyway.

Alois looked up at him giving him a small happy smile. It was strange to Claude that one who had darkness seeded so deep within them could give smiles so genuine –or at the very least, genuine looking. He had seen the sadistic smiles Alois would toss, his sly smirk when he admired his handiwork of Hanna's wounded eye and the way he rejoiced in twisted amusement at his uncle's greediness. However despite these facts Claude couldn't help but feel that when Alois smiled at him, it was sincere. Ironic, he would muse, since if anyone it should be him who Alois should feel the most guarded with. It was Claude after all who held Alois' soul in his hands.

"I do Claude…" Alois stifled back a yawn which brought tears to his eyes. The weight of them combined with his sleep heavy lids caused his gaze to fall from Claude despite his effort to keep them open as he fought in vain against sleep. "…I desire you."

Desire.

It was the definition of their contract.

Not only did it define it, the word was the bases for the very foundation. Claude knew if it wasn't for the sick desires of that old man Alois would have never been pushed far enough to desire want to summon him. He remembered the desperate determination on Alois' face as he made the contract and his cry of confirmation.

Oh, that _cry_.

It had been a long time since he had been summoned by a soul like Alois'. It was more complex than Claude was use to. The melody of emotions and the harmony in which Alois' soul played them was sporadic and his soul seemed to feel the sentiments of two or three souls rather than one. Claude could see the battlefield Alois' inner selves were having, each one wanting to attain something different but each one with the same thing driving it –desire. It could more than explain for Alois' seemingly multiple personality disorder. But no, insane souls were different and Alois' soul, despite his personal inconsistencies, was very much sane.

Claude's composure dropped momentarily and he inwardly shuddered, closing his eyes and remembering how much passion Alois held the night he had called him, the night when Alois first told him he desired him. Claude could feel a certain dryness settle on his lips and instinctively parted them to wet them with his tongue, but caught himself.

Eyes snapping open he looked to his young master. Claude would always catch Alois staring at him, waiting for his stony composure of indifference to falter. At times, Alois would even taunt him, he would playfully goad him to take his bait in order to see even just a crack in the neutral poise of the demon. It was ridiculous and unheard of for a human to so brazenly tease a demon but Alois had defied that, along with the other expectations Claude had originally held for him.

Unfortunately for Alois, he had missed his chance. When Claude looked at him, Alois was fast asleep. Claude was thankful for that. He decided that sometime during his life as a demon he had earned some sort of credit from god-knows-where and was more than thankful to trade it in now.

Pushing his rimless glasses up the bridge of his nose, satisfied with his master's current state of slumber, he allowed his golden eyes to travel along the face of the boy. He took in Alois' gentle features which often contradicted his actions. His eyes roamed over Alois until he reached his lips which parted to let slow but steady breaths escape his lips. Claude's eyes fixed on what he saw between those thin soft lips. From his view looking down at him he could see the edge of the contract peeking out on what could be seen of Alois' pink tongue.

Claude's mind immediately returned to the night of when he kissed it there, sealing Alois' to him and him to Alois. It had almost been erotic, or it would have been more so had he been in his human form. Although considering the past circumstances it would have been inappropriate and in bad taste at that moment to have made such a seal in human form. Regardless of all that, he couldn't help but notice the significance of the placement of the seal. What spot could be more fitting for a contract of desire?

His eyes narrowed on Alois. Well, he could think of a few more, but none as satisfying as seeing it on his master's tongue. To be able to study how it contoured to it as he would flick his tongue in boredom, to watch how it would teasingly scrape against teeth as brash words left that sinful little mouth of his, or how it would glow during the times when Alois would urgently call for him.

Claude's thoughts drifted even further he thought more of that tongue.

How inexperienced it was.

What would it feel like fumbling against his own?

Would the direct contact with the seal cause the kiss to tingle pleasantly?

Or would itsting just the slightest causing Alois to cry out deep in desire?

Claude would be lying to himself if he denied he didn't have half a mind to find out. However, it was the knowledge of one thing that allowed him to keep his composure right then, it was also that one thing that gave him the strength to resist the tantalizing temptation Alois would present him daily –the knowledge that he was Alois' stronghold.

He knew that Alois in all his sadistic terror craved an unwavering consistency, even if he would deny it. It was positively clear to him and it would be to anyone else who could survive him long enough to see it. It was why he clinged to Claude in such a manner while walking in dark hallways and why he would call Claude to him if he had been out of his presence for more than a few hours. Alois just wanted to make sure Claude was still there, still constant. For all that Alois let himself indulge; Claude would be there constantly to steady him. He would not overly spoil nor reprimand him, merely stand by his side with statuesque dignity and simply fulfill, with grace and efficiency, the orders that were commanded of him.

Where would his master be if he allowed them both to drown in the desires that bound them? No, it would only work against Alois' in the end and as part of the agreed terms of their contract it was something Claude could not allow.

Feeling the free hand that lay uniformly at his side twitch in the desire touch Alois' face, Claude knew he had been there for too long. Gaining his composure he temporarily placed the candelabrum on the bed table beside him. All the while keeping his eyes on his master who had in a short time managed to kick off most of his lush blankets and twist himself in the remaining. Claude quickly and professionally smoothed out the blankets of the overly luxurious bed, far too big for its owner, bringing them to rest back over Alois who remained unstirred. He took care not to let his eyes linger on the milky smooth leg that had escaped the sheets or just how far the thin nightshirt of his had ridden up his thigh.

With his task completed and Alois tucked-in securely once again amongst the blankets, safe from the chill, Claude looked at Alois one last time as he picked up the candelabrum.

"Sleep well your highness, for tomorrow will be a most busy day."

And it was true. Tomorrow evening the Trancy manner would be holding a ball where the most anticipated Earl of Phantomhive and butler would be guest. With a swift breath Claude blew out the candles. There was still much preparation to be done and not much time to be wasted.

* * *

Ending author's note: There it's done! I decided to place this between episode 4 and 5 due to my excitement for episode 5 airing tomorrow and because I thought it made for a good conclusion. Hope this didn't bore you too much and I hope I just didn't come off as some crazy fangirl who reads too much into things but I wanted to explore the complexities of their relationship and contract. This may be OOC in the future but for now I think it fits. Tell me what you think as I'd like to write more on this pairing in the future~!


End file.
